MAMA
by nshawol566
Summary: Bagaimana jika 'seorang yang mati' ingin membawamu pergi, ikut ke dalam dunianya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghentikannya? Menjerit? Minta tolong? Berdoa? Putus asa?/"Satu langkah kalian mendekat, dua langkah lagi 'ia' akan terseret ke duniaku"/ GENRE(S) : HORROR, MYSTERY, HURT, ROMANCE, FAMILY, rated :T/M :Chap 3 : "... tikamlah jantungnya" Kata sosok itu.
1. Prolog

**Bagaimana jika 'seorang yang mati' ingin membawamu pergi, ikut ke dalam **_**dunianya**_**? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghentikannya? Menjerit? Minta tolong? Berdoa? Putus asa?**

"**Satu langkah kalian mendekat, dua langkah lagi 'ia' akan**_** terseret**_** ke**_** duniaku**_**"**

**.**

**.**

"Nashi, sayang.. benahi kembali mainanmu.."

"Huh? Tidak, ma.. Nashi ingin bermain dengan _kakak_ Nashi.."

Lucy mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil putri _semata wayangnya_ yang berambut merah muda itu. "Nashi. Ini tidak lucu. Kau sering berkata mengenai, 'kakak'. Sayang.. _kau tidak_ mempunyai kakak" Lucy berjalan mendekatinya, menempelkan tangan halusnya pada punggung kecil Nashi.

Nashi menggelengkan kepala. "Ma.. kenapa mama tidak pernah memberi tahukan, kalau Nashi punya kakak secantik _dia_" Kata Nashi memuji 'dia', sembari menggambar sesuatu pada kertas putih dengan kerayon merah miliknya.

Lucy tidak mendengarkan perkataan Nashi barusan. Ini bukan lagi yang pertama. Semenjak Nashi dapat berbicara, hingga kini-lebih tepatnya di usianya yang genap 6 tahun ini, ia terus menanyakan sesuatu tentang 'kakaknya'. Jelas ini sangat aneh. Kenapa begitu? Karna Lucy hanya mempunyai satu putri dan itu… Nashi.

Lucy melirik pada _pekerjaan_ Nashi. Ia menggambar beberapa orang disana. Lucy memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap gambar orang disana. Itu… gambar keluarganya. Natsu, dirinya, Nashi… dan… _deg._

Nashi menggambar sorang anak perempuan lain disebelahnya. Rambut panjangnya menutupi semua pundaknya. Bahkan poninya menutupi wajahnya. Nashi memberikan warna rambut pada 'orang' itu dengan warna kuning.

"N-Nashi? I-ini siapa?" Lucy menunjuk pada _sosok_ yang tak ia tahu pada gambar Nashi.

Nashi tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai. Lucy menatap anaknya sendiri—seram. "Ini.._ kakak_, ma…"

**.**

**.**

**Mama**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**GENRE(S) : HORROR, MYSTERY, HURT, ROMANCE, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP, TYPO(S)  
**

**.**

**.**

Lucy masih menatap Nashi yang terus menggambar pada kertas yang kini terlukiskan empat—tidak—tiga sosok yang 'satu' lagi entah siapa. "1.. 1.. aku sayang ibu.." Nashi tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu anak-anak, ia bernyanyi dengan nada riang. "2…2.. juga sayang ayah…" Nashi memainkan badannya naik-turun, sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Nashi seketika menghadap kesebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka duduk. Ia tersenyum lembut "3..3… sayang.. adik…_ kakak_…" Lucy memperhatikan Nashi yang melambaikan tangannya pada—entah siapa itu, kesebuah kursi kosong.

"1.. 2.. 3.. sayang semuanya!"

Lucy mengurut kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak apa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Nashi hanya mempunyai _teman imajinasi._ Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya… haha.." Kata Lucy, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh di atas kepala Lucy. Kertas yang tergulung itu membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Tulisannya sangat tak rapi.

'_Ma.. aku ingin dipeluk..'_ Lucy tersenyum. Ia tahu pasti tulisan siapa itu. Nashi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Lucy memeluk Nashi dengan erat dari belakang. Membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut. "M-Mama! Jangan membuat Nashi kaget!"

"Hihih… maaf sayang.." Lucy mengelus kepalanya "Tapi.. kau tak perlu menuliskan kata-kata ini jika kau ingin dipeluk oleh mama" Lucy menunjukan kertas berisi tulisan yang ia maksud itu.

Nashi memiringkan kepalanya "Huh? Apa maksud, mama? Nashi tidak menulis itu"

"Uh?"

"Itu _kakak"_

Mata cokelat Lucy membesar. Tubuhnya keringat dingin. Ia melempar kertas itu kesembarang arah. "N-Nashi… C-cukup! Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang! Kau tidak pernah punya kakak! Anak mama hanya kau!" Lucy berteriak di depan wajahnya. Membuat Nashi ketakutan.

"Tidak, ma!" Protes Nashi "Nashi punya kakak! Dia kesepian! Dia juga ingin dimanja dan disayang seperti mama menyayangi Nashi!"

Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah! Jika 'kakak'memang ada! Mana dia?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Dia.. _disana,_ Ma.." Nashi menujuk pada lorong rumahnya. Ini sudah malam. Dan.. lorong itu tidak terlihat apapun, karna gelap dan tak ada sedikit penerangan apapun di sana.

"Jangan bercanda Nas—"

_Tap tap_

Lucy mendengar langkah kaki.

"Kak… ayok sini…" Panggil Nashi sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Mama.. ingin bertemu kakak"

_Tap tap… Sreeet…_

Kini Lucy mendengar langkah kaki juga 'sesuatu' yang diseret.

"Owh. Ada apa denganmu kak? Kenapa kakimu berdarah?" Nashi menghadap Lucy "Ma. Kaki kakak berdarah. Ia jadi berjalan pincang begitu"

Lucy semakin takut dengan perkataan Nashi. Sunyi dan menegangkan. Itulah suasana yang terjadi disana. Entah mengapa.. Lucy seperti tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Bahkan, untuk ia mengedipkan mata pun susah.

"Pelan-pelan… kak… Eh? Kepalamu juga berdarah? Kau bermain dimana sih? Sampai _berlumuran _darah seperti itu"

_Deg_

Nafas Lucy mulai naik-turun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, saat ini.. sulit baginya untuk menghirup oksigen.

'Ia' semakin mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti…

Tiba-tiba.. langkahnya semakin cepat! Seperti seseorang yang berlari dengan terburu-buru!

Itu.. sosok itu! sosok yang di maksud Nashi itu! adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TADAIMAA!"

"E-Eh? Natsu?"

"Aku pulang Luce! Nashi! Misi kali ini sangat mudah!" Seorang pria berambut merah muda memeluk Nashi dan Lucy dalam grup besar. "Eh? Luce? kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini?" Natsu mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipis Lucy.

Lucy menarik nafas dalam "T-Tidak, Natsu. Aku… hanya kepanasan dan.. kenapa kau harus berlari seperti itu sih! Kau membuatku kaget!" Lucy menjitak kepalanya.

"Hehe… aku hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan kalian! aku rindu sekali dengan kalian! Luce, Nashi!"

"Papa… jahat.."

"Hum?"

"Papa JAHAT!" Nashi berteriak sembari memukul-mukul Natsu dengan tangan kecilnya. "O-Oy! Nashi? Ada apa denganmu?" Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Nashi, agar ia tak dapat memukulnya. "Ada apa?"

"P-Papa.. kau menyakiti hati_nya.. _" Nashi menangis sembari terus meronta-ronta dari genggaman Natsu.

"Siapa yang papa sakiti?"

"_KAKAK!"_

"Kakak?"

"Iya! Kau bahkan mendorongnya dan menganggapnya tak ada, ketika kau melewati lorong! Padahal ia tengah berjalan menghampiri kita!" Jelas Nashi di sela tangisnya.

"Papa? Jahat? Kakak? L-Luce? apa-apaan ini?" Natsu menghadap Lucy, khawatir dengan sikap Nashi. Lucy hanya dapat membuang muka.

"Nashi.. hey.. dengar…" Natsu mengusap perlahan air mata Nashi yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Apa… maksudmu dengan, Kakak?"

"Urgh! Kakak! Kakak Nashi! Anak papa dan mama! Putri kalian berdua yang memiliki rambut pirang!" Nashi berteriak, kesal.

"NASHI! MAMA BILANG CUKUP!" Lucy sudah habis kesabaran "Anak kami hanya kau! Kau! Kau seorang! Dan kau tidak memiliki kakak! Kau anak tunggal! Kau anak pertama dari keluarga Dragneel!"

"Lucy.." Natsu menariknya menjauhi Nashi. "Nashi.. papa tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Tapi… mama benar. Kau anak pertama kami… bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kakak?"

Nashi mangap-mangap seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalian… KALIAN JAHAT! NASHI BENCI PAPA DAN MAMA!" Nashi berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Membuat suara yang keras.

Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya, frustasi. "Natsu.. kau dengar kan? Ini tidak yang pertama kalinya, Nashi seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu Luce. dan… ini sangat tidak masuk akal" Natsu berdecak pelan. "Tapi.. kita memang tak melakukan _hal seperti itu.._ sebelum menikah, bukan?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada _hati-hati_. Tak ingin membuat Lucy meledak.

Lucy memutar bola matanya "Tak mungkin, Natsu. Jika kita sudah _melakukannya_ dulu.. aku akan langsung memintamu menikahiku saat itu juga"

"Hmm" Natsu menggaruk dagunya. "Baiklah , Luce. kita pikirkan nanti. Aku ingin mandi dulu" Kata Natsu dan mengecup kening Lucy sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Lucy masih berjalan mondar-mandir. Berpikir. Otaknya tak lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang positif. Apa.. yang namanya _makhluk dari dunia lain_ itu benar ada? Apa mungkin kini _ia_ berada di tengah-tengah mereka? Mengapa ia _mendekati_ keluarganya? Apa sebenarnya—

"_Hihihi… aku tahu kakak akan mengerti aku!"_

Lucy mendengar suara Nashi dari dalam kamar. ia berbicara dengan siapa?

"_Apa? Kau ingin bertemu mama sekarang?"_

Lucy perlahan berjalan mendekati kamar Nashi. Lucy memegang_ kenop_ pintu. Bersiap untuk membukanya.

"_Tapi.. kak? Kenapa ya? Mama dan papa tak pernah tahu , kakak?"_

'Nashi! Kau berbicara dengan siapa, nak!' Batin Lucy khawatir.

Lucy memberanikan diri untuk membuka sedikit pintu kamar Nashi. Mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan anaknya di dalam kamar dan—bersama dengan siapa.

Ia melihat Nashi yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari…

"Hhhmf-!"

Lucy membekap mulutnya, berharap jeritannya tak keluar dari mulutnya! Matanya membesar! Nafasnya kembali tak beraturan! Sesak! Badannya kembali tak dapat digerakan!

Itu.. sosok itu!_ terlihat!_

Sosok yang Nashi maksud itu… kini.. bersama dengannya! Rambut pirang panjangnya pun dapat terlihat! Menutupi semua pundaknya! Tubuh yang di balut dengan baju putih panjang itu!

Nashi masih terus saja berbicara panjang lebar dan tak menyadari kehadiran Lucy. Tapi untuk-_nya…_

_Ia_ perlahan menggerakan lehernya , menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lucy. Membuat sebagian wajahnya—pipi dan hidungnya terlihat oleh mata—_awam _Lucy. Lucy tak kuat! Kakinya pun lemas! Ia rasa… ia dapat pingsan kapan saja!

Kini Lucy sudah melihat bibirnya yang menampakan senyuman. Tapi.. sebelum _sosok_ itu menghadapnya penuh, Lucy… memaksakan untuk menutup kedua matanya! Sembari terus meyakinkan diri jika ia hanya berhalusinasi!

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, dan apa yang ia lihat? Hanya Nashi.

Nashi yang tertidur di kamarnya.

_**Sendirian**__._

Lucy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dan… memang hanya Nashi yang ia lihat. Tak ada siapapun. "Hahah… Nashi… " Lucy menepak keningnya sendiri "Aku terlalu lelah… sehingga berhalusinasi.." Lucy membalikan badannya.

"Tak mungkin ada yang namanya… Han—"

_**Ia melihatnya**_**.** Sosok itu. berada di depannya. Sangat dekat. Hanya beberapa langkah dari dirinya.

Sosok itu.. memandangnya atau lebih tepatnya—tengah _melototinya_ dengan matanya yang besar. Kulitnya pucat. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai hingga kemata kakinya, membuat sosok itu terlihat… _menyeramkan._

Bibir pucat yang tadi tak memilik _emosi_ itu, setelah melihat Lucy, bibir pucat itu perlahan merekah. Senyuman menyeringai dapat terlihat di bibirnya.

Kini… ia menghadap Lucy penuh… dan berjalan mendekatinya sembari berkata **"Ayo.. ikut denganku.. **_**Mama…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yosh! Done minnnnaaa! T.T apakah aneh? Gomenne! Author baru nyoba bikin FF horror. Hhehe… iseng… :3 sekalian nyari ide baru buat nambah Chappie, cerita Author yang lain.. hohoho… jadi? Apakah bagus? :o**

_**Haruskah kulanjutkan ?**_

**RnR?**


	2. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan

**Lanjut untuk cerita ini ^^ tapi maaf untuk semuanya… Auhtor benar-benar baru belajar buat FF horror, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :]**

**.**

**.**

"_Ma.. ayo pegang tanganku.." _

Lucy masih terpaku di tempat. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan—dimana sosok itu berdiri dan memandangnya. Senyumnya yang menyeringai lebar itu masih dapat terlihat. Hey. Kalian tahu? Jika sosok—seorang anak perempuan itu tersenyum… ia tidak terlihat begitu seram. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik?

Pikiran Lucy saat ini kosong. Ia melirik pada tangan pucat, seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir pada tubuhnya, masih mengulur didepannya. Menunggu untuk dapat menjabat tangannya.

Lucy menelan liurnya sendiri. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya—sedari tadi. Ia memaksakan untuk membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara—meski hanya sepatah kata. "K-K-Kau.. Si-Siapa?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara bergetar. Tenggorokannya seakan kering.

Sosok anak perempuan itu, mengkerutkan keningnya. Senyumnya perlahan memudar. _"Mama tidak mengingatku?"_

Kini Lucy yang mengkerutkan keningnya "A-Aku tidak pernah memiliki anak sepertimu.." Sepertinya ucapan Lucy barusan membawanya dekat dengan '_petaka'._ Sosok anak perempuan itu menurunkan tangannya yang terulur di depan Lucy tadi. Senyumnya kini tak ada lagi.

"_Mama.. memang tak pernang menginginkan aku.. ada_…" Kulit-kulit pada wajah pucatnya perlahan tiba-tiba mengelupas, layaknya habis _terbakar._ Bibir pucatnya kini—terbuka setengah. Membuat Lucy dapat melihat gigi taringnya yang panjang. Mata bulat besarnya, menatap Lucy seram, dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya.

Kulit di wajahnya terus mengelupas, menampakan luka-luka sayatan, juga cakaran pada wajahnya. Luka yang terlihat sudah lama itu, masih mengalirkan darah yang menetes hingga ke lantai rumahnya. Wajah cantiknya kini berubah _seram dan ngeri._

Sosok anak perempuan itu, membenarkan posisi kepalanya, dengan menggerakannya kekiri dan kekanan perlahan. Tiba-tiba leher anak perempuan itu mengucurkan darah! Tepat kewajah Lucy! Membuatnya berteriak terkena cipratan darah segar yang kini sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Argh!"

Lucy menyeka darah yang menutupi penglihatannya. Belum sempat Lucy dapat membersihkan seluruh darah yang ada dimatanya, sosok perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mencekik lehernya erat! _"Mama harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"_

Lucy ingin berteriak! Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya! Lucy mencoba melawan sosok didepannya sekuat tenaga! _"Mati! MATI! MATI!" _Sosok anak perempuan itu terus mencekik Lucy dan mengulangi perkataannya.

Lucy merasakan lehernya dapat _putus _kapan saja! ia mulai kehabisan nafas! Lucy melirik pada meja yang ada di sampingnya. Ia membutuhkan_ apapun_ yang dapat membantunya terlepas dari-_nya_!

Gunting. Ia melihat gunting! Lucy mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menggapai gunting yang ada pada meja di sampingnya itu.

Tangan Lucy berhasil meraih gunting itu! ia langsung _menancepkannya_ tepat pada leher sosok anak perempuan itu yang mengucurkan darah!

Sungguh Lucy tak bermaksud untuk lebih menyakitinya tapi… jika ini _satu-satunya _cara, maka akan ia lakukan!

Lucy menekan gunting itu lebih kuat! Membuat darah _bermuncratan_ dimana-mana! Tangannya pun kini sudah dilumuri oleh darah. Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tak peduli! Yang penting ia terlepas dari jeratannya!

_**PLUK!**_

Lucy berjalan mundur perlahan. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia membuat kepala dan tubuh, sosok itu terpisah.

_Putus_.

Ia memutuskan kepalanya! Kepala anak perempuan berambut pirang itu bergelinding di koridor rumahnya. Membuat _jejak_ darah yang berlumuran di lantai rumahnya. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh di lantai. Lehernya yang masih mengucurkan darah itu tergeletaj tepa menghadap Lucy.. membuatnya dapat melihat_ isi_ tenggorakannya. Ia ingin muntah.

Lucy bisa saja lari dari tempat itu sekarang! Dan meninggalkan tubuh dan kepala yang terpisah itu. tapi… sesuatu membuatnya _penasaran._

Lucy berjalan mendekati kepala anak perempuan itu yang tergelatak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Mata sosok itu sudah terpejam. Dengan masih menggenggam gunting tajam di tangannya, Lucy memperhatikan sosok itu. semakin dekat.. semakin dekat..

Hingga Lucy dapat melihat jelas luka-luka yang ada pada wajah anak perempuan itu. lucy baru sadar. Dari luka anak perempuan itu,_ sesuatu_ bergerak diantara cairan putih kental. _Belatung dan ulat kecil_. Lucy menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menahan agar ia tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Kini wajahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan kepala itu. Lucy memperhatikan matanya yang terpejam yang tak lagi menatapnya tajam itu. matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir deras, layaknya air mata.

Lucy mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh kepala itu. tangannya semakin dekat… sedikit lagi hingga ia dapat menyentuh darah yang mengalir dikedua matanya.

**Zret!**

Mata sosok perempuan itu tiba-tiba terbuka! membuat Lucy tersentak kaget! Belum sempat Lucy menarik kembali tangannya, sosok itu menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan giginya yang bertaring itu! membuat Lucy berteriak sangat keras!

Kepala itu mengigit tangan Lucy—hingga—telunjuknya hampir _terpisah_ dari tangannya…. "ARGHHHH!"

"_JIKA MAMA TAK INGIN IKUT AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAWA ADIKKU!"_

**.**

**.**

**Mama**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail **

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**GENRE(S) : HORROR, MYSTERY, HURT, ROMANCE, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

**.**

"Mira! Luce mulai berteriak dalam _tidurnya_ lagi! aku harus bagaimana?!" Teriak Natsu panik sembari menahan tubuh Lucy yang meronta-ronta. "Sabar! Aku akan panggilkan yang lainnya!" Mira baru saja ingin keluar dari ruangan, ia melirik pada Nashi yang menatap mamanya—sendiri ngeri. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Gadis kecil itu _ketakutan._

"M..Mama…" Gumamnya lirih. Mira mendekati anak itu, dan mengangkatnya "Nashi.. kau tak sebaiknya disini. Ayo kita keluar" Mira membawa Nashi keluar ruang kesehatan guild.

Sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi.

Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lu-Luce… k-kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut. Sekarang. Buka matamu!" Natsu memegangi tangan Lucy. Ia sangat takut sesuatu terjadi pada Lucy.

Semua ini berawal ketika Natsu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu ia melihat Lucy yang sudah tergeletak di depan kamar Nashi. Karna panik dan takut, ia membawa Lucy ke guild. Beberapa kali Lucy berteriak dan menangis. Entah apa yang terjadi _di alam mimpinya_.

Apapun itu, yang Natsu inginkan saat ini adalah Lucy dapat segera bangun!

"Mira! Bagaimana dengan Lu-chan?!" Levy berlari menghampirinya yang tengah menggendong Nashi. Wajahnya penuh akan kekhawatiran. Mira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia terus berteriak. Tapi tak sedikitpun membuka matanya"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Gajeel mengkerutkan keningnya. Apapun yang terjadi pada teman guildnya itu.. ia yakin ini bukan _hal yang_ _baik._

Mira menurunkan Nashi dari gendongannya. "Nashi.. sebaiknya kau bersama Wendy-nee dulu.." Mira mendorong pelan Nashi menuju Wendy yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Nashi mengangguk pelan. ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Wendy. "Ah.." Nashi menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ruang kesehatan guild. Membuat Mira, Gajeel, Levy dan Wendy mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Ada apa Nashi? Ayo ikut aku" Wendy menarik Nashi.

"Tapi.. _kakak _bagaimana?" Tanya Nashi menunjuk keruang kesehatan guild. _"Ia_ masih _berada_ dengan papa dan mama di dalam sana"

"K-Kakak?" Levy melirik Gajeel dan Mira bergantian. "Nashi? Apa maksudmu dengan—"

_**Wuush**_

Levy menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia merasakan—hawa dingin di belakang tubuhnya. Beberapa helai rambut biru mudanya pun sempat bergoyang. Seperti.. beberapa saat yang lalu, _seseorang_ lewat dibelakangnya. Seketika bulu kuduknya bergidik. Ketika ia merasakan_ sesuatu_ membelai pipinya.

Levy terpaku ditempat. Membuat Gajeel memandangnya khawatir "Kecil? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sembari mengoncangkan tubuh _script mage_ yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. "A-Ada… y-yang menyentuhku.." Levy menunjuk kebelakang tubuhnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Huh?" Gajeel menaikan satu alisnya "Tak ada seorang pun dibelakangmu"

Perkataan Gajeel membuat Levy semakin panik! A-apa yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.. adalah hal yang _aneh!_

Nashi tertawa kecil melihat wajah panik Levy "Tante.. jangan panik.._ ia_ hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu"

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu , Nashi?" Mira mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah agar ia dapat memandang tepat kewajah Nashi.

Nashi tersenyum menyeringai "_Kakak"_ Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Wendy dan membawanya pergi keluar guild. Meninggalkan wajah bingung di ketiga penyihir dewasa itu.

"Mira.. aku rasa untuk yang sekarang. Penyihir terkuat dan terhebat pun tak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini" Levy mengelus belakang lehernya.

"Entahlah, Levy.. _apa _yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Dragneel akhir-akhir ini.. benar-benar di luar logika"

Tiba-tiba Natsu berteriak dari depan pintu ruang kesehatan guild "Mira! Luce sadar!"

Mendengar itu Mira, Levy dan Gajeel berlari masuk kedalam guild. "L-Luce? bagaimana keadaanmu?" Natsu menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada pelan dan sangat berhati-hati tak ingin membuat keadaannya kembali buruk.

Lucy hanya diam dan menatap kosong kepada kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya "K-Katakan itu hanya mimpi, Natsu"

"Apa? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang _dia.."_

"D-Dia siapa, Luce?"

Tiba-tiba Lucy bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan takut! "DIA! DIA!" Lucy berteriak-teriak, membuat anggota guild lain yang berada di luar ruangan dapat mendengar teriakannya. "KUMOHON! KATAKAN JIKA ITU MIMPI!" Lucy kembali menangis dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, sesekali ia menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya. "K-kumohon.. j-jangan menggangguku lagi! siapapun _kau _itu!"

"Luce! Luce! Luce!" Natsu memeluk Lucy yang masih berteriak histeris "Itu hanya mimpi! Ya! Itu hanya mimpi! Apapun itu Luce! itu hanya.. mimpi…" Natsu mengelus kepala wanita pirang itu. berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Nafas Lucy perlahan mulai kembali teratur, menandakan dirinya sudah lebih tenang. "N-Natsu.. ayo pulang…" Katanya pelan.

"Tentu , Luce. Sebelum itu.. kita jemput Nashi dulu"

Lucy seketika menghadap Natsu "Nashi? Kemana dia?!" Teriak Lucy kembali.

"Lucy… tenang… ia bersama dengan Wendy. Ia akan baik-baik saja"

"Tenang?!" Lucy mendorong Natsu "Mana mungkin aku tenang! Jika Nashi berada jauh dariku! _Ia_ bisa saja melakukan sesuatu pada Nashi!" Lucy mendobrak pintu kesehatan guild dan berlari keluar.

Berharap tak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _anaknya._

_ Putri satu-satunya._

_ Semoga tak terlambat._

(…)

"Lalalala~" Nashi berjalan sembari terus bersenandung ria. Seakan lupa akan keadaan mamanya. Wendy hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat Nashi yang sudah kembali riang. Wendy melirik pada boneka yang dipeluk Nashi. Boneka itu.. dari mana asalnya? Wendy mengkerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat kembali ketika ia mengajak Nashi keluar guild. Ia tidak merasa Nashi membawa boneka saat itu?

"Nashi" Panggil Wendy menepuk gadis kecil itu. "Ya, Wendy-nee?" Nashi menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Membuat Wendy dapat melihat jelas bentuk boneka yang dipeluknya. Boneka itu… terlihat _hidup. _Boneka yang berbentuk seperti seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Matanya biru. Alisnya tebal dan bulu matanya lentik. Ia memakai gaun putih panjang. Tak ada yang aneh dengan boneka itu.. hanya saja.. bibirnya.. seperti menampakan cengiran kearahnya.

"Ano.. dari mana kau mendapatkan boneka itu?"

"Uhm?" Nashi melirik pada boneka didekapannya sebelum tersenyum manis kearah Wendy. "Entahlah Wendy-nee. Aku pun tak tahu. Begitu kita keluar guild tadi.. aku sudah memeluk boneka ini? eto… mungkin aku lupa mama pernah memberikannya padaku?"

"Ah.. mungkin Lucy-san yang memberikannya" Wendy mencoba menjauhkan pikiran negatif yang mengganggu pikirannya tadi.

Wendy mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore yang berwarna kejinggaan itu. "Sudah sore… Nashi. Kita harus pul—"

"Hihihi… iya! Bagus sekali! Jadi kau yang memberikannya?" Wendy melihat Nashi yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan—entah—apapun—itu.

"N-Nashi?"

"Wendy-nee! Aku tahu siapa yang memberikan boneka ini! kakak! Kakak memang baik sekali padaku! Bahkan ia secantik mama! Aku jadi iri…" Nashi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wendy tak menggubris perkataan Nashi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah… berusaha menjauhkan segala pikiran negatifnya! Di dunia ini… tak ada yang namanya makhluk gaib! Tak ada! _Tak pernah ada!_

Wendy menggandeng tangan Nashi menuju arah ke rumahnya. Ia yakin Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada di rumah saat ini. mereka berjalan dengan tenang ketika Nashi kembali berbicara—sendiri lagi.

"Huh? Ingin main sekarang? Tapi aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam" Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik lengan Nashi. Membuatnya terseret! "Nashi!" Teriak Wendy yang melihat Nashi semakin menjauh darinya.

Wendy berusaha mengejar Nashi! Tapi entah mengapa… kakinya tak dapat digerakan! Pundaknya pun terasa berat! Seperti ada seseorang yang menaikinya saat ini! "Wendy-nee! Tolooong!" Teriak Nashi sembari terus meronta-ronta! Berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'sesuatu' yang menarik-narik lengannya itu!

"N-Nashi!" Wendy mencoba melangkah. Tapi langkahnya semakin berat. Nafasnyapun terasa berat. Kini lebih buruk lagi! Wendy merasakan sebuah tangan menjerat lehernya! "_Kakak_! Jangan!" Nashi mencoba menggapai Wendy yang hampir kehabisan nafas! Ia terengah-engah berusaha menghirup oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya!

Nashi berlari kearah Wendy, sebelum 'sesuatu' itu membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke tanah! Wendy berusaha bangkit dan melawan berat di punggungnya! "_Mati.."_

Wendy tersentak. Ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang! Ia tak mungkin salah! Ia seorang Dragon Slayers. "Kumohon! Jangan sakiti, Wendy-nee!" Teriak Nashi histeris.

"N-Nashi.." Wendy jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ia sudah tak kuat. Sihirnya pun tak bekerja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kakak! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Tapi lepaskan Wendy-nee!"

Dengan itu… Wendy merasakan jeratan dilehernya melemah sebelum ia dapat kembali merasakan udara.

"Wendy-nee… katakan pada mama dan papa.. aku akan pergi _sebentar.."_

"T-Tidak… Nashi!" Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Wendy memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari mengejar Nashi.

"JANGAN! JANGAN MENDEKAT WENDY-NEE!"

_**Jleb!**_

Mata Wendy seketika membesar. Kini… yang ia tahu… darah tengah mengalir dengan deras dari perutnya. Mungkin ia memang penyihir yang cukup kuat. Tapi tidak begitu kuat untuk dapat mengalahkan-_nya. _

Sakit. Perih. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Entah apa yang menancap pada perutnya saat ini, yang pasti.. itu sebuah barang yang tajam. "WENDY-NEE! Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau jahat! Kau melukai Wendy-nee!" Nashi berteriak keras. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun saat ini yang bisa membantunya?! Kemana semua orang?!

"N-Nashi…" Terakhir kalinya Wendy melihat, ia melihat Nashi yang diseret oleh sesosok gadis pirang. ia menarik kaki Nashi paksa. Dan… mereka meninggalkan boneka berambut pirang tadi tepat di hadapan Wendy.

Mata Wedny semakin berat. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup mata… ia melihat senyum boneka itu _merekah._

_"Kami akan menyingkirkan mereka yang ingin menghalagi kami… termasuk… __**kalian…"**_

_**Matilah...**_

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Kayaknya.. aku mengecewakan kalian T.T chap ini pasti aneh! Tapi tolong dimaklumi ya… Auhtor gak biasa buat FF horror nih, baru belajar hiks. Jadi? Apakah Wendy dapat selamat? O,o dan… adakah hubungan sosok itu dengan boneka yang dibawa Nashi itu? R n R?**

**.**

**(Balesan Review ^^)**

**Lacie Helra-Chan **

Iyeee nih hehe lagi mencoba sesuatu yang baru La-chan ^^ hehe.

Aku … hiks. Ngerasa gak serem kayak nya T.T maaf ya.. La-chan kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

**Hanara VgRyuu **

Waaaah! Arigataou hana-chan ^^ semoga chap selanjutnya lebih bagus yaa :3

**Nereon **

Iya! Makasih yaa ne-san! :D

Tapi… tapi… saya masih banyak kekuarangan untuk FF horror X( tapi saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya!

**Nnatsuki **

Pasti dong Na-chan! Na-chan juga update yaaa! Ceritanya! XD aku penasaran ama stinky dkk yang bakal dihajar cowok gue (?) o,o

Natsu maksute hehe…

**Asha D **

Makasih A-san! Saran yang sangat bagus! XD YOSH! Aku akan lebih berusaha ^^

Yah… tapi.. ternyata untuk membuat FF horror itu memang sulit -3-

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan **

Waaah! Tia-chan? Nonton mama juge? O,o aku sih gak berani. Jujur aku nih sok buat FF horror padahal nonton filem horror aje kaga berani -_-"

**Hana Hii-chan **

Yosh! Hana-chan arigatou udah bikin reviewan yang bikin aku semangat nulis XD

**Chiaki Heartfilia ****\**

Buat tes keberanian? :D wkwkwk chi-chan! Kayaknya FF ini gak begitu horror, karna saya tak berpengalaman dalam menulis FF horror -3- lah wong ekey penakut begini… mau so'-so'an bikin FF horror lagi.

**yodontknow** Okeh! XD Yo-san!

**Vanessa Synyster **

Okeh! Vanesa-chan :3 hehe, bakal kulanjutin kok! Tapi maaf ya.. kalo gak begitu serem :[

**Pipin -Fina **

Waduuh… makasih banyak ya… pi-chan :o aku gak tahu deh kalo gak ada reviewer! Hiks… pasti udah kuhapus nih cerita T.T semoga dapat menghibur ya….

Iya.. Pi-chan.. lagi kuusahakan ^^ hehe bakal di update yang 'Fanfiction'

**Berlian Cahyadi **

Oh! Boleh! Boleh! Kak! Boleh—sangat! Jika ingin fav dan follow X3 hehe… kakak update ceritanya luar biasa o,o loh… aku waktu itu baru baca ampe chap 6 apa 7 FF kakak… eh pas dibuka lagi udah complete T.T ! manteb dah kak! Idenya pasti lagi numpuk tuh ^^

**stillewolfie **

Waaaa! Makasih ,, ano… ti-san? Hehe.

Aku gak tahu kalo itu mirip conjuring o,o

Karna saya gak pernah nonton itu O,o hehe…

**Akiko Nagato **

SUMPAH! MAKASIH A-CHAN! Justru reviewan panjang a-chan bikin aku semangan! XD makasih-makasih! Tapi maaf nih… kalo chap slnjutnya mengecewakan T.T aku.. sbenernya penakut… tapi malah so'-so'an bikin FF horror! XP

**Tohko Ohmiya **

Sa-chan! Sebelumnya makasih udah baca FF horrorku yang perdana ini (?) T.T hiks. Dan… MAAF! AKU GAK PUNYA PULSA UNTUK BALES SMSMU HUWEEEEE! T.T emang gak ada gunanya punya hape kalo gak ada pulsa -_-"

**RyuuKazekawa **

Waaaa! Ryuu-san! Arigatou! XD

Ryuu-san juga :3 ceper-cepet update tuh~ pengen tahu Nashi dkk ^^ lagi.. hehe

**santika widya **

Sa-chan! T.T makasih banyak yaa… Sa-chan the best loh! Selalu bikin aku seneng! Dan ngikuti ceritaku … hiks.. :'[

**.**

**.**

**Sekian ^^ trims**


	3. Maut begitu dekat

"_Hhh.."_ Desahan-_nya,_ ketika ia merangkak dapat terdengar.

_Sret.. sret.. sret…_

Ia merangkak tepat pada tubuh gadis berambut biru yang tergeletak tak bergerak disampingnya. Tubuh mungil dengan cairan merah yang terus keluar dari perutnya itu.. menampakan kulit-kulit pucatnya. Jika tak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk menyelamatkanya, _maut_pun tak akan_ menunggunya_ lagi. Gadis manis itu akan kehabisan darah.

Tempat itu kini sudah menjadi lautan darah!

"_Pi..Pinjam… t..tubuh.."_ _Ia _kini sudah berada diatas tubuh gadis itu. senyuman seram yang menghiasi wajahnya itu berubah sembakin lebar! "_Aku.. tak butuh lagi.. boneka sempit ini.."_

_Ia_ pun keluar dari tubuh boneka itu dan.. masuk kedalam tubuh gadis itu. membuat lonjakan sementara dari tubuh mungil itu, karna menerima _sesuatu_ yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba dapat bergerak. Pertama ujung jari, kepala lalu kakinya. Ia bangkit perlahan. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung—dengan darah yang masih mengalir, menetes hingga ke jalanan. Ia berjalan layaknya _mayat hidup._

Gadis manis yang bernama Wendy itu… kini sudah_ bukan_ lagi dia.

"_L..Lu..cy"_

**.**

**Mama**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**GENRE(S) : HORROR, MYSTERY, HURT, ROMANCE, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

**Rated : T/semi-M**

**Auhtor : Nshawol56/566**

**.**

"Luce! kau mau kemana?!"Natsu mengejar Lucy yang berlari menuju pintu guild. "Aku ingin mencari Nashi!"

"Lucy! Nashi akan baik-baik saja! ia bersama Wendy!" Natsu mencoba menahannya agar tak keluar guild. Tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Lu-chan"Levy mengulurkan tangannya pada pundaknya, ia menggerakan tangannya naik-turun. Mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu agar ia merasa lebih tenang "Percayalah. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa"

"Levy benar Lu—!" Natsu menggerakan kepalanya cepat kearah pintu guild. Hidungnya menangkap sesuatu. "Aroma ini…" Ia berlari menuju pintu guild dan membukanya dengan keras.

Begitu pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis berambut biru—yang bersimbah darah, anggota guild pun langsung menatapnya horror!

"WENDY!" Pekik mereka histeris. "Ada apa denganmu?!" Mira adalah yang pertama mendekatinya. Wajah pucat Wendy yang terlihat menyeramkan itu tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya kosong.

"K-Kau berdarah seperti ini dan masih bisa berdiri tegak?!" Lisanna membantu Mira membawa Wendy keruang kesehatan guild.

Natsu masih berdiri didepan pintu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Salamander" Panggil Gajeel yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa.. kau merasakannya juga?"

"Ya" Bola mata Natsu masih memperhatikan Wendy yang diseret Mira dan Lisanna menuju ruang kesehatan guild, alis matanya yang bertautan, menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras. Gadis itu.. "Kenapa? Kenapa aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Wendy adalah… _aroma mayat?"_

"N-Natsu.." Lucy menarik lengan bajunya "N-Nashi tak bersama Wendy.." Natsu melirik Lucy, itu benar.. dimana putrinya?

"Firasatku benar-benar tak enak Natsu" Wajah Lucy kini tegang dan gerak-geriknya gelisah. Tak ada lagi paras cantiknya, semua tertutup akan kehawatirannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada peluh yang mengalir masuk ke pelupuk matanya.

**Natsu Pov**

Aku merangkul Lucy yang terlihat sangat cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Jika darah dagingmu dalam bahaya.

Aku juga merasa cemas. Aku cemas akan putriku, juga istriku yang resah dan ketakutan. Perasaan Lucy menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Lenganku yang melingkar dilehernya, dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang cepat. Aku tahu ia bukan lagi takut—ia sangat _ketakutan._

Tak mudah memang bagi seorang wanita yang menjadi seorang ibu membiarkan anaknya sendirian diluar sana. Dan… entah dimana dia.

"Kasiahan putriku…" Desahnya pelan. tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Aku tak sampai hati memandang wajahnya.

"Luce. Ayo kita temui Wendy" Aku menarik tangannya pelan. kami menuju ruang kesehatan guild. Hawa disekitar sini mulai tak nyaman. Beberapa kali membuat buluku berdiri. Ini tak biasanya. Bahkan.. aku yang seorang fire dragon slayers, pada detik ini merasa.. _kedinginan._

Aku membuka pintu kesehatan guild pelan. _wuut. _Argh! Ada apa dengan bau aroma ruangan ini. Bau yang kucium.. bukan lagi bau.. seorang manusia. Ini.. darah.. mayat! Kenapa ada bau seperti ini!

Aku melirik Mira dan Lisanna yang tengah membantu menutup luka yang ada perut Wendy. Wajah Wendy tertutup tubuh Mira. Tapi.. aku masih dapat melihat luka di perutnya. Luka yang sangat dalam. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat?

Jika kuberikan gambaran. Luka itu.. bukan luka biasa. Tapi.. itu sudah membuat tubuh Wendy bolong. Kau bahkan dapat melihat.. Ugh. Aku mulai mual. Aku yakin.. kau bahkan tak sanggup untuk melihatnya dengan matamu.

"Natsu.. aku ingin bertanya pada Wendy…" Lucy ingin berjalan mendekati Wendy. Tapi tanganku seakan mempunyai pikirannya sendiri. Tangan kananku menahannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy pelan. Entah lah Luce.. aku tak mungkin mengatakan 'aku tak yakin itu Wendy' ketika kami masih berada di ruangan ini. Wendy dapat mendengarnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan kekuatan dragon slayersnya masih berfungi dengan baik.

"Wendy" Panggil Mira sembari memperban lukanya "Kau.. kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" Mira bertanya padanya. Tapi.. aku tak mendengar Wendy membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Mulutnya seakan terkunci.

Aku memiringkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku tersentak, ketika bola mata Wendy tergerak kearahku! S-sejak kapan mata Wendy terlihat begitu besar? Dengan adanya garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Aku mulai tak nyaman. "Luce. sebaiknya kita mencari Nashi"

"Nashi!" Teriak Wendy. Sontak membuat kami semua terlonjak kaget. Lucy yang mendengar nama 'Nashi' menghampiri Wendy "D-Dimana Nashi, Wendy?!"

"Nashi…" Wendy tiba-tiba bangkit. "Wendy! Kami belum se—!" Tatapan sinis Wendy membuat Mira menutup mulutnya. Ada apa sebernarnya dengan gadis manis ini?

"Kalian mencari… Nashi?" Senyum diwajahnya tiba-tiba merekah. Ia berjalan mendekati.. Lucy.

Jalannyapun tak seperti orang pada umumnya. Kenapa ia jadi berjalan pincang begitu?

"K..kau.. ingin tahu dimana Nashi?" Tanya Wendy sembari mencengkram bahu Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. "Y-Ya.. Wendy"

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman"

"Di mana itu?"

"Bersama dengan _kakaknya…" _Aku melihat tangan Wendy yang mengulur mencoba menggapai sebuah pisau kecil yang ada pada meja disebelahnya. "Apa.. kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus…" Wendy mengayunkan tangannya "MATI!"

_**SLASH! **_

"AAH!"

"Wendy! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Mira berteriak sangat histeris. Hingga anggota guild lain dapat mendengar suaranya yang memekik.

"M-Mira-nee! Ini sepertinya bukan Wendy!" Lisanna mulai menjauhinya.

"Natsu! Kau tak apa?!" Lucy bertanya padaku. Beruntung aku cepat melindungi Luce, sebelum menusuk tepat pada jantungnya!

Sial! Tapi kini pisau itu menancap pada lengan kiriku! Aku tak menyangka pisau sekecil itu dapat membuat lenganku mengucurkan banyak darah. Bahkan… darahku kini terciprat hingga kesegala arah!

"Kau..!" Wendy menatapku tajam. Ia mencengkram leherku kuat! Ugh! Kenapa! Kenapa! Sihirku tak bekerja?!

_**Braak!**_

"Salamander!" Aku mendengar Gajeel datang. Ia meninju wajah Wendy, hingga ia terpental menghantam dinding guild yang keras. Kepalanya terbentur sebuah ujung lemari. Membuat ujung kepalanya kembali mengalirkan… darah.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres dengan anak itu!" Gajeel menopangku keluar ruangan. Kami semua berlarian dari ruang kesehatan guild.

"Hhh..!" Aku mendengar Wendy menggeram hebat. Ia berlari dibelakang kami, larinya begitu cepat!

"Ada apa ini?!" Master berteriak dari sudut bar. Semuanya kini dapat melihat Wendy yang berjalan terpincang-pincang mengejar kami. Meninggalkan jejak darah di mana-mana.

"Hiyaa! A-ada apa dengan Wendy?! Kenapa kalian malah menjauh darinya!" Levy malah ingin mendekati Wendy! Bodoh! Kau bisa mati! Itu bukan Wendy!

Gajeel yang melihat Levy berlari—untuk menolong Wendy. Melepaskan aku dari genggamannya dan berlari menuju Levy. "Kecil! Jangan kau dekati dia!"

"Apa maksudmu Gajeel? Kalian jangan main-main! Kalian harus menolong Wendy! Lukanya semakin parah!" Levy tak menggubris omongan Gajeel. Jarak diantaranya juga Wendy semakin dekat!

"Kecil!"

"Wendy.." Levy menepuk punggung Wendy "Biar kubantu.."

Wendy mengulurkan tangannya pada Levy. "Nah.. seperti itu.." Kata Levy pelan. "Levy! Menjauh dari Wendy, sekarang!" Teriakku!

Ini aneh! sangat aneh! tak satupun dari anggota guild yang dapat menggunakan sihir mereka! Sihir kami seakan lenyap! Semua anggota guild lain bahkan sudah berlarian keluar! Tinggal Aku, Gajeel dan Master, juga.. Levy…

"Kecil! Kumohon! Lepas tangannya!"

Kami melihat Wendy yang mulai terengah-engah. Detak jantung kami semakin cepat! Gajeel akhirnya menarik paksa Levy menjauh darinya!

Kami pikir semua sudah selesai! Semua orang sudah berada di luar guild! Semua aman.. tapi ternyata..

"Eh? Wendy? Kenapa kau malah berjalan-jalan? Bukannya kau harusnya istirahat?" Sial! Cana! Dari mana saja kau! Kami melihat Cana yang berjalan mendekati Wendy.

"Cana apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Membantu Wendy?" Jawabnya santai.

"Tidak! Jangan Cana itu bukan Wendy! Kembali! Ayo kita tinggalkan guild ini!" Master berteriak.

"C-Cana.. b-bantu aku.." Kami mendengar suara Wendy yang bergetar meminta tolong pada Cana.

"Baiklah. Permainan kalian tak lucu" Cana kembali melangkah mendekatinya.

"Wendy tak pernah memanggilmu tanpa menggunakan kata'-san'!" Aku kembali berteriak. Aku ingin sekali meonolong anggota guildku itu! tapi.. kakiku seakan kaku! Jika aku menolongnya… sepertinya aku yang mati.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Wendy mati" Cana mengangkat bahunya.

"Kumohon.. Cana.. kumohon…"

"Nah. Ayo Wendy" Cana menopang tubuh Wendy "Kalian lihat kan? Wendy tetap anak manis yang penurut" Cana tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Cana tersentak! Dan wajah cantiknya memucat menakutkan! Mulutnya terbuka, ia terbatuk darah! Wendy telah menancapkan pisau di perutnya.

"W-Wen..dy… apa yang…" Seperti tak mengizinkan Cana mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Wendy mencabut pisau dari tubuh Cana, dan menghunuskannya tepat pada…

"CANA!"

Aku, Gajeel, Master dan Levy menatap Wendy yang menebas leher Cana itu, hanya dapat membelokkan mata kami! Ketika darah bermuncratan dan membekas pada dinding putih guild kami!

"Canaa!" Levy berteriak histeris! Air matanya sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya! Kenapa jadi begini! Cana.. tak mungkin!

"BRENGSEK!" Aku meninju sebuah meja sebelum aku dan lainnya berlarian keluar guild.

"Natsu! Ada apa?" begitu menapakan kaki diluar, Lucy langsung menghampiri kami. "C-Cana.." Aku bahkan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. lidahku keluh. "Cana.. mati"

Aku melihat Lucy membekap mulutnya berusaha untuk tak berteriak.

Semua kejadian ini.. entah mengapa berlangsung sangat cepat! Dengan hanya sekejab mata, banyak nyawa yang menghilang! S-sebenarnya.. kejadian ini _mengarah kemana?!_ Apa yang telah _kami lakukan_ hingga jadi begini?

"Nak!" Panggil master. "Hancurkan gedung ini!"perintahnya.

Dan kami pun mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Sihir kami sudah bekerja kembali! Semuanya menendang, meninju dan menghancurkan segala sudut bangunan. Berharap gedung ini runtuh, dan menimpa-_nya_ yang berada di dalam.

Begitu gedung serikat kami roboh. Master berdiri menghadap kami "Ini benar-benar kejadian.. di luar nalar.. manusia.." Matser menatap ngeri bangunan Fairy tail yang kini hancur bersatu dengan tanah.

"Kuharap.. tak ada lagi.. yang sepertinya.." Selang beberapa saat master berbicara, itu seperti menandakan harapan _terakhirnya. _Sebuah kayu panjang—seperti pilar guild menancap tepat pada dadanya! Tubuh pria tua yang kecil itu terhempas. Membuat bulir-bulir darah berjatuhan dari atas. Seakan hujan darah!

"MASTER!" Teriak semuanya! Ini kejadian gila!

"Kalian! sebaiknya, kita cepat pergi!" Perintah Gajeel.

"Tapi, master.. Cana.. dan Wendy?!" Lisanna bertanya.

Gajeel menghela nafas "Kita tinggalkan mereka… atau kita mati?"

Mendengar perkataan Gajeel, akhirnya kami semua pun berlarian menjauhi gedung fairy tail yang kini tinggal kenangan.

Apa sebenarnya tujuan _makhluk itu? _

**Normal Pov**

_Ia _yang masih berada pada tubuh Wendy itu.. keluar perlahan dari serpihan bangunan guild. Kepalanya tak lagi dapat berdiri tegak, lehernya seakan sudah akan putus. Lengan kanannya pun sudah tak ada. Sepertinya terpotong sebuah benda tajam ketika bangunan fairy tail itu roboh.

"_Tubuh ini.. sudah tak lagi bisa digunakan…"_Gumamnya.

Ia pun melirik pada tubuh pria tua yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Pria tua yang mengenakan jubah putih melambangkan kebesarannya, itu pun.. tak ada gunanya lagi. pria tua yang ramah itu, tak dapat tersenyum lagi. wajah baiknya tertutupi luka seram. Siapa pun tak menyangka jika Ia bahkan mati dengan tragis.

Penyihir.. atau pemimpin fairy tail terkuat itu, bahkan mati hanya dengan sekali serang, oleh makhluk tak kasat mata.

"_Tubuh itu.. cukup.. bagus" ia _keluar dari tubuh Wendy—yang tak layak dikatakan sebagai tubuh, karna telah kehilangan banyak bagian. Lalu ia masuk kedalam tubuh master.

_Ia_ menggerakan leher tubuh barunya. _Ia_ tersenyum kecil "_Musnahkan mereka yang menghalangi kami…"_

**_._**

**_._**

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" Natsu menjambak-jambak rambut merah mudanya. "Master… Cana… Wendy.. cih! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Natsu berteriak. Mereka kini sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat pertumpahan darah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota guild lain yang tengah menjalankan misi? Mereka pasti tak tahu ada kejadian seperti ini?" Elfman bertanya sembari memeluk Lisanna yang tengah terisak-isak dalam tangisnya.

"Diantara semua anggota guild yang tak menjalakan misi… hanya tinggal kita" Gajeel menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon.

"Ini semua salahku…" Lucy bergumam kecil sebelum ia berteriak "_Ia_ ingin aku untuk ikut bersamanya! Tapi aku menolaknya!"

"Lu-chan.." Levy tak dapat menenangkan sahabatnya lagi. ia sendiri pun tak tenang. Apalagi setelah ia melihat anggota guildnya mati di depannya.

"A-Apa kita juga akan mati?" Mira terdengar sangat pasrah.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mira?! Kita akan hidup!"

"Hidup? Bagaimana bisa?! Kalian akan melawan makhluk yang tak kasatmata itu, huh?! Mustahil!" Mira bergetar hebat. Tak ada lagi senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Semua hanya ekspresi ngeri, ketakutan dan kecemasan! "Lucy.. kita hentikan mencari Nashi"

"APA?! Tak mungkin! Aku akan mencarinya!"

"Dan kau ingin membuat nyawa kita dalam bahaya?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Ini pertama kali semuanya melihat Mira marah seperti itu. ia pasti sangat takut.. akan hal semacam _kematian._

"Mira apa yang kau katakan.." Lucy mengkerutkan keningnya. Semudah itu kah ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu? "Kau pikir, aku mau ada kejadian seperti ini?!"

"Nashi itu.. bukan anak biasa Lucy! Dia.. dia.. membuat petaka bagi kita! Lebih baik dia yang mati, sebelum lebih banyak korban berjatuhan!"

_Slap!_

Semua terdiam ketika Lucy menempelkan dengan keras telapak tangannya pada pipi Mira. Meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"J-Jangan.. mencoba.. menjadikan anakku tumbal atas semuanya!"

"K-Kalian! cukup!" Levy berteriak "Ini bukan salahnya siapa pun! Semua tak ingin ada kejadian seperti ini.. kumohon.. tenanglah kalian… aku tak ingin _kehilangan_ siapa pun lagi" Levy menangis.

"L-Levy benar. Kenapa kita harus saling menyalahkan satu sama lain? Ketika kita semua tengah dalam keadaan genting" Lisanna mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Elfman.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita kembali melanjutkan perljalanan kita. Setidaknya cukup jauh dari guild"

Dengan ucapan Natsu barusan. Semuanya pun berjalan menuju pusat kota. Berharap akan ada 'siapapun' yang dapat membantu mereka.

.

.

"Kakak! Kakak! Lihatlah! Aku membuat boneka baru !"

"_Bagus.."_

"Kakak suka?" Mata Nashi berbinar-binar. "_Tentu" _Jawab sosok itu pelan.

Nashi duduk dipangkuan sosok berambut pirang itu. ia menyisir rambut merah muda Nashi dengan jemarinya "Kakak. Kapan ya.. mama akan bermain dengan kita. Maksudku.. saat kita berkumpul bersama"

"_Sebentar lagi.. kau tenang saja.."_ Katanya sembari terus menyisir rambut Nashi.

"Tapi aku heran kak. Kenapa ya, papa seperti tak ingin kakak ada?"

"_Hh.."_

"Maksud Nashi. Papa bilang.. aku putri satu-satunya"

Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya kembali terlihat seram. _Srek srek_

Tiba-tiba Nashi mendengar suara dibalik semak-semak. "Apa itu, kak?" Nashi mendongakan kepalanya, agar dapat melihat apa—atau siapa yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu.

"_Hanya teman kakak. Kau disini dulu ya"_ Perintah-_nya._ Ia pun meninggalkan Nashi. Ia melihat sesosok pria tua yang besimbah darah_ "Kulihat.. kau mendapat tubuh baru"_

"Aku… akan segera mengganti tubuh yang _hina_ ini.. tubuh ini terlalu kecil" Jawab 'ia' yang berada di tubuh pria tua kecil itu.

"_Kalau begitu.. tak perlu menunggu lagi. aku tahu tubuh yang bagus untukmu.." _Sosok itu menyunging seram. _"Kau akan suka. Mendekatlah pada jarak amat dekat.. lalu tikamlah jantungnya"_ Kata sosok itu.

Jantung yang menjadi sasaran bidik itu adalah jantung Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

***Okeh. Sedikit penjelasan. Guild fairy tail pada saat ini sepi. Atau hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada didalamnya. Yang lain? Mereka pergi menjalankan misi dan tak tahu jika kejadian seperti ini telah menimpa mereka. **

**Beberapa orang yang tertinggal hanya.. NaLu ,GaLe ,Mira ,Lisanna, Elfman . juga Erza, Gray dan Juvia yang baru akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Author sengaja tak ingin menggunakan banyak chara.**

**Dan… sepertinya, identitas sosok dan 'temannya' itu baru akan diketahui di cahppie selanjutnya ^^**

**-Saya juga mau buat fic spesial Halloween ^^ tapi entar. Belum jadi :]**

**Balesan Review.**

**SyifaCute ** Hihihi makasih Syifa-chan ^^

**NaZa **Naza-san Arigatou! Udah RnR! X3 dan mendukung saya yang masih pemula ini.. di genre horror! Jadi semangat nih! :3

**mizuna-san** hehehe ini update Mi-chan ^^ gimana? Apakah aku mengecewakan :o

**Kaoru Dragneel** iyaaa! Makasih udah ditunggu nihh.. ka-chan ! XD jadi semangat! aku nanya pendapat lagi yaah tentang chappie yg ini :3 gimana?

**alexa **Dark water? Hehe. Aku gak tahu cerita itu sih Alexa-san :o tapi .. syukur deh Alexa-san suka ^^

**Akiko Nagato **Waaah… A-chan hebay euuuy.. sering nonton filem horror o,o pasti berani banget nih! tapi.. maap… ya.. ternyata di chap ini… Wendy.. nya… T.T

**Lacie Helra-Chan **

Siiip! Siippp! La-chan! Makasih udah mampir nih ^^ hehe. Aku msh harus banyak belajar dari La-chan tapi nih… -3- dari yg CCB tuh. kan seruu tuh ceritanya.

**santika widya **

Yaaaah… sa-chan. Maap yaaa ternyata di chappie ini Wendynyaaa. T.T. oh ya sa-chan! Gimana gambar yang aku minta? :D apa udah? Penasaran nih!

**Nereon **

Hihihi. Jadi. Ne-san kiraa itu, keluarga yang mirip keluarga Dragneel :D hehe baiklah! Saya tahan dulu tebakan anda ^^ hehe. Terus.. makasih yaa Ne-san udah ditunggu TT menskipun anda jadi jenggotan. :o

**kuze s fernandes **

Kuze-chan! Makasih yaaa! Udah RnR! ^^ hihi. Karna ini langsung dari otak saya makanya aneh nih Kuze-chan :3

**Hanara VgRyuu **

Iyaaa hana-chan. Itu semua Cuma mimpinyaa Lucy doang o,o di dunia nyata sih… ternyata dia gak berdarah … masih sehat wal'afiat ^^ makasih nih Hana-chan udah RnR~

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Berlian Cahyadi **

Wkwkwkwk bulu ketek?! Wkwkwkw kakak ! reviewnya top bngt! XD bikin aku geli! Padahal nih fic horror. Tapi reviwannya kocak gilaaa!

**Aiga **Iyaaa gpp kok Ai-chan ^^ gak log ini. hehe. Makasih yaa udah nyempatin nge-review ^^ dan dibaca. Hohoho. Bikin aku semangat! XD

**stillewolfie **

Hihihi. Iyaaaa! Le-san! Hehehe. Siiip! Siip! Wah tipenya sama nih kayak aku! XD suka liat keluarga Drganeel sengsara! Berarti anda satu jenis dengan sya :D

Okelah! Kuusahakan bakalan update cuepet lg XD

**Kirigiri Danganronpa** Hihihi… iyaaa Kiri-san ^^ makasih 3

**RyuuKazekawa **

Iyaaa. Waaaah! MAAP RYU-SAN! Ternyata di chap ini.. WENDY.. nyaaa T.T hiks. Gomenne…

**Nnatsuki **

Hehehe. Lah? aku loh Na-chan nyoba-nyoba ^^ ini… aja msh amburadul horrornya -_-" alurnya juga belum jelas. Tsk tsk, nekat bngt nih. aku. Na-chan boleh nanya gak :D punya line? Entar bales lewat PM aja yaah ^^ hehe.

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX **

Hana-chan! Emng begitu seremnya o,o? T.T makasih yaa anda udh takut (?) berarti fic saya horrornya ngena dikit. XP

**Guest **

**Q :** Kreeen!  
Lanjut thor, jangan lama2 y updateny.  
Thor, fanfictionny kpan update?  
Jangan lama2 y,  
Hidup NaLu!

**A **: T.T maap yaa… saya masih mencari ending yg greget… hiks. Makasih udah RnR ^^

**Resha **

Hihihi,wah kayaknya Re-san hampir ngebongkar alur cerita saya nih o,o gawat! Hhe.. tapi gpp ^^ makasih udah RnR Re-san~

**otakugirl321 **

Hehehe. Jangan dibilang parah atuh -3-. Kirain jelek nih ficnya. Iyaah. Makasih yaa ^^ hehe

**Tohko Ohmiya**

Haiii~ my little sist ^^ how are you today? #plak! (*Sok bahasa inggris!) -0-

Hehe. Sa-chan kalo takut entar bobo dirumah aku aja :D masih ada kamar ruang kosong satu (*gudang :P)

**Pipin -Fina **

Weleh. Pi-chan siiih bacanya malam" hehe. Terus sedirian o,o jadinya kan… gimana gitu. Eh pi-chan ati".. kalo baca fic ini.. harus slalu liat kbalakng… bisa aja tiba-tiba, 'dia' muncul terus megang pundaknya pi-chan XD kyaaaa! Seru tuh (?)

'Kami' yup! Pi-chan juga hampir ngebongkar alur cerita saya nih 030, apa pi-chan dukun yaa?

Pokok'e makasih udh RnR Pi-chan! Selalu bikin aku smngt deh XD muaaach!


End file.
